


see you distract me, but I'm distracted without you

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, animegrumps, bright hair, hair dying, lazy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment he sees the bright blue of Danny's bird nest curls his jaw practically drops to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	see you distract me, but I'm distracted without you

**Author's Note:**

> legit my notes for this entire story were:  
>  _Holly and Suzy helped bleach and dye Danny's hair  
>  they knew  
> Arin didn't  
> Ross thinks it's cool  
> so does Barry  
> Ross takes the piss that he's an old anime character or something  
> Arin is stupid with feelings  
> in the end Arin dyes his hair pink to match_
> 
> anyway, this entire idea is inspired by [uabernasty's](http://uabernasty.tumblr.com/) "animegrumps" art which is super pretty and makes me jealous and envious for multiple reasons. I just really like the thought of Danny with blue hair so ta-da.
> 
> Title from _Helplessly_ by Tatiana Manaois
> 
> **[EDIT 21/10/2015]** [ipokedtheyolk](http://ipokedtheyolk.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr drew some [cute as fuck fanart](http://ipokedtheyolk.tumblr.com/post/131628161851/so-i-read-this-one-fic-about-danny-and-arin-dying) for this fic!! go check it out, it's super cute!

It’s just another ordinary day at the Grump office, not particularly boring but just another day at work, although admittedly, their job had more perks than most. Arin was sat at his desk, messing around playing WoW with Ross as he waited for Danny to arrive. He hated to admit it, but when he wasn’t being forced to complete stupid quests in the game, like he was forced to for their Guild Grumps series, he rather enjoyed running or flying around and getting together with some of the fans in the game so they could hang out and play another game of hide and seek. Ross seemed pleased that on occasion Arin would play the game, his lips curling up smugly with a raised eyebrow each time he caught sight of the game on Arin’s computer screen. Arin would usually flip him off or ignore him entirely but it was only in jest as nine times out of ten Ross would sit at his desk and start up his WoW game so he could join Arin and they would play together.

Currently, his (female) character was wandering off again at his command, travelling far into territory that was slowly starting to lose its detailing and was becoming bleak and repeated scenery. He wondered if he had broken the game again, wandering too far into an area he wasn’t meant to and he gave a quite sigh before turning his character around to make her head back somewhat in the direction she had come from. He glanced at the time on his computers clock, absently wondering when Dan was going to arrive.

A few moments later, Arin glanced up as Suzy and Holly walked into the office space, big smiles plastering their faces as they talked to each other. Holly walked over to Ross and rested her head atop his as she looked towards his screen while Suzy began boiling the kettle in the kitchen area. She shouted out across the room, asking if anyone wanted a hot drink and began setting out various mugs as they gave back their drink requests. Barry walked into the room as the kettle boiled and pulled out an extra mug for himself, talking to Suzy as he made himself a drink.

Arin chewed his lip absently, wondering not for the first time as to where the hell Dan was. They had another video of Bloodborne to record and Arin was itching to go play the game.

There was a moment where everything seemed peaceful, time slowly dragging itself along, until Arin heard Ross gasp and he looked up to see Dan walking into the room. Time seemed to stop altogether for a moment as his eyes travelled up from his friends grinning face to the usual mess of curls atop his head, except now they were not the usual shade of muddy brown he was used to. The moment he sees the bright blue of Danny's bird nest curls his jaw practically drops to the ground.

"Wha-? What the fuck?" he stutters out, eyebrows knitting together in stunned confusion as his eyes rake over the curled mess of insanely neon coloured hair. Ross leaps up from his chair, Holly stepping back just in time so as not to be head butted in the chin, and goes over to him, his eyes wide with amazement at the brightly coloured curls. Barry picks up his mug of something steaming and steps towards Dan, complimenting him on the new vibrant hair colour. Only Suzy and Holly seem unaffected by the new development, but their smiles are wide on their faces.

Arin gets up from his desk slowly and makes his way over towards the kitchen area where they are all standing admiring Dan’s hair. He hears Ross make a comment about how Dan now looks like some wacky anime character and should get brightly coloured contact lenses to match his new hair and Dan laughs at the suggestion, saying he’s fine with just the hair colour, thanks. He’s grinning as he says it though, clearly pleased everyone thinks so highly of this new change.

When Dan’s eyes look over and focus on him, his grin becomes just a tad bit softer for a moment, although Arin thinks that might just be his imagination. He grins back at his friend and says enthusiastically, “Dude your hair looks fucking awesome.”

Dan seems to practically glow from the praise and he ducks his head for a moment, almost shyly, before he looks back up at Arin and says, “Thanks man. Don’t we have an episode of Bloodborne to record?”

He nods and everyone disperses, Suzy collecting the drinks she had made for everyone and Holly helping her so they can hand them out. Ross returns to his desk and Barry follows suit as Arin and Dan go off to record another session of Bloodborne.

-

The hair does stupid things to Arin, stupid things he doesn't want to think about but can't help thinking about each time he catches a glimpse of the bright blue mess. They have been recording for a while now, making their way through the game slowly as Arin farms for a while before attempting to fight a boss, his first attempts more often than not landing him dead. Dan laughs as Arin dies for a third time while fighting this huge and ugly looking creature and Arin growls angrily in frustration before his character wakes up again and he goes, once more, in search of the monster. He glances over for a quick moment towards Dan and gets distracted for a second looking at the soft looking curls cascading around his shoulders like a damn waterfall. He manages to look back towards the screen in time to ensure his character doesn’t get slaughtered by one of the monsters leaping out towards him and he cries out as the thing swipes at his character. Dan laughs beside him, calling him an idiot for not paying attention and Arin makes an offhand remark about how he got distracted.

They play for a while longer and Arin manages to beat the boss, his hands shooting up to fist bump the air when the boss falls over dead. Dan praises him while Arin runs towards the lantern to light it, saving his progress in the game so far.

“Should we next time on Game Grumps?” Dan questions beside him, looking towards Arin as Arin glances towards him. He pauses with his mouth open and ready to quickly explain what he’s planning on doing next episode but he loses his train of thought when his eyes get stuck looking at the neon mess framing Dan’s face. In the end he just says, “Yes,” and drags his eyes away from Dan so he can jot down when this episode ended, his cheeks feeling slightly flushed from getting so worked up over his friend’s stupid hair. He can feel Dan’s eyes linger on him before he asks, “You okay dude?”

Arin leans his head against the back of the sofa and rolls his head to look towards Dan. He’s sure he sees Dan’s eyes trail along the length of his exposed throat but he pushes the thought away because when he blinks, Dan’s eyes are back on his.

“Yeah dude, I’m fine,” he replies easily, even as his eyes shift away and began looking at the vibrant clusterfuck of blue curls framing his friend’s face. He bites his lip absently, hardly realizing he’s doing it until realization seems to dawn on Dan’s face, his mouth becoming a soft ‘o’ shape before it stretches into an amused grin. He leans back against the back of the sofa, his arm coming up to rest along the top so he can rest his head against his loosely curled fist. He’s smiling at Arin and watching him like a predator ready to pounce on its prey and Arin tries to refrain from blushing under the intense scrutiny of Dan’s gaze.

“Do you like my hair, Arin?” he asks casually, lifting his head off his hand so he can begin twirling a curl around one of his long fingers. Arin watches the movement as he says, “Yeah man, the colour looks awesome on you. Of course I like your hair.”

Dan purses his lips, his fingers still twirling the curl around his finger into a ringlet while Arin watches him do so. He seems to make a decision while he has Arin distracted and leans forward, his free hand coming up to cup the underside of Arin’s jaw as he leans in and kisses him.

The first thing Arin does is reach up to touch Dan’s hair. Dan doesn’t like his hair being touched but he ignores that fact as Arin tangles his fingers into Dan’s neon blue curls and presses back, his lips a firm pressure. Dan’s thumb absently rubs back and forth along the skin of Arin’s jaw, occasionally feeling the tickle of his beard and Arin softens beneath his touch, his mouth parting against Dan’s and the pressure easing off. Dan allows himself to nibble at his friend’s plush bottom lip before slipping his tongue past his parted mouth, licking at the back of his teeth before sweeping it across Arin’s tongue.

They aren’t rushed. Their tongues slide lazily, mouths open and breathes scattered and shallow. Arin’s gently running his fingers through the soft ringlet curls of Dan’s hair, twirling stray strands around his fingers while Dan’s hand has moved from cupping the side of Arin’s jaw to cupping the back of his neck to keep him close.

Eventually they part, mouths slack and rose red in colour. Dan can’t help but lean back in to give Arin another quick kiss, moving slowly against his soft mouth and biting gently at his bottom lip before he draws away again and smiles. Arin lips look horrendously inviting and his eyes are slowly blinking as if he’s been stunned and he’s trying to work his way back to reality.

It takes him a moment, his mouth closing before opening again and then shutting. He sucks on his bottom lip a little dazed and then manages to say, “I really think blue suits you,” before his mouth splits into a silly grin. Dan smiles and leans back in to kiss him, although he finds it’s hard to do when you and the person you’re trying to kiss are smiling like idiots.

-

In the end, Arin dyes his hair pink to match. Holly and Suzy help bleach and dye his hair, just like they did with Dan, making Arin’s hair a shade of pink a slightly lighter shade of fuchsia, like the flower. They dye the blonde strip in his hair similar to the colour of rose tea, a pale pink to match along with the rest of his hair and when everyone sees him they get just as excited as when Dan walked in and showcased his neon blue bird’s nest.

He beams under their praise, but it isn’t until him and Dan are hidden away in the Grump room that he really gets excited. He grins as Dan pulls him in and begins running his hands through Arin’s brightly coloured hair, leaning forward to kiss him enthusiastically until they stumble back and fall down backwards onto the sofa, their laughter filling up the room as they continue to kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainbowRandoms) and [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
